


Atlantis Out

by respoftw



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: Atlantis has had enough.





	Atlantis Out

The doors in Atlantis didn't bang open or slam closed and for the first time John really wished they would. Having the door slide silently closed as he stormed into Elizabeth's office didn't suit his mood.

“John?” Elizabeth stood as he entered; she, at least, was galvanised by his mood. “I take it you've heard.”

“Do it,” John answered. “I know we've spoken about it and I know that nobody wanted it to come to this but…it's time. I won't have any of my people kicked off their home, have their lives taken away from them just because some power hungry bigot is playing at being president.”

“How many trans soldiers do we have?” Elizabeth asked.

“That doesn't matter,” John stressed. “Even if we had none, it’s still be time.”

Elizabeth bowed her head. “You're right, of course.” She took a deep breath and bent down to take the thumb drive out of her locked desk drawer. It looked so little to represent what it did. “Shall we?”

Rodney chose that moment to burst through Elizabeth's door. “Did you see what your asshat of a president has done now?” he spat. “I took the liberty of setting up a petition on the server. Every single member of the expedition has signed it. It's time to stop talking and start doing, Elizabeth.”

Elizabeth smiled wryly and waved the thumb drive in the air with a little flourish. “One step ahead of you.”

John patted Rodney on the shoulder. “Beat you to it, buddy,” he teased.

Rodney visibly deflated. “Oh. So, we’re really doing this? About damn time. If you remember, I said that we should send it the day of the results.”

“Yes, we remember.” John rolled his eyes. “I know, I know, we should have listened. You're a genius.”

Elizabeth smiled at the way the two men smiled goofily at each other, wondering how long it would be before Trump outlawed their marriage. She cleared her throat. “So, gentlemen…who wants to dial Earth?”

And so it was, that on the 26th of July 2017, Atlantis seceded from Earth.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Something silly to express my anger and disappointment. The world is going to hell, let's all move to Atlantis. I'd take Wraith over Trump any day.


End file.
